Welcome to My Life
by Autobot Slipstream
Summary: My name is Annabelle Lennox. I'm thirteen years old. And this is my story... TwinsxAnnabelle in later chappies... and some other human OC/Bot slash. Sorry for the short summary. But all will be explained! 'Til all are one!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't kill me! *holds up hands in surrender* Primus is punishing me with these darn plot bunniculas! So, I give you "Welcome to My Life".**

**This chapter: All in Annabelle's POV**

**And, all you Jazz/Prowl fans, too bad! You won't get any of that scrap from me! And there ****_is _****a little personality crossover/universe crossover...I have TFP Smokescreen..just 'cause I like himm best. And he fit my purposes. So there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...just my own OC's. Wish I did, though, 'cause honestly, that'd be ****_fraggin' awesome! _**

My name is Annabelle Lennox. I'm thirteen years old. I _finally _got behind that door at the base... but it _really_ wasn't what I was expecting.

And now I'm in the middle of a lesson on using guns.

With my dad, and my quardian, Ironhide.

Who is currently yelling at me for accidentally hitting a _garbage can. _

It exploded.

Turns out Wheeljack, a.k.a. Que, was disposing of _explosives _in there_._ _Without_ disarming them.

Oh well.

'Hide should be thankful I din't hit _him._

And thankfully, Ratchet's not around.

But Prowl is.

And sometimes, he's even worse.

"ANNABELLE!" That would be 'Hide.

"BE MORE CAREFUL! WHAT HAVE THOSE TWO BEEN TEACHING YOU?!" And that was Prowl.

"Ah wouldn't be too hard on her, Prowler. After all, it's her first time with a weapon."

And I'm sure you can guess who that was.

Yup, Jazz, the only person-human OR Autobot- that dares to nickname Prowl and constantly call him that.

And _especially_ when Prowl's angry.

Okay, I do call him Prowlie sometimes...but that's because ALL the 'Bots have a soft spot for me.

And the 'two' Prowl mentioned would be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twin Lamborghinis.

Yeah, Sunshine pretty much crashed on top of us.

Literally.

He landed right outside the building and skidded right through the door into the HUGE training area/rec room.

Let's just say, that was entertaining.

But now I have to tell you!

'Hide pinned poor Sunshine down before he could choke out his name.

He was sorry for that.

Mostly because Sunny flipped him off like a he was a worm or something.

Then _everybody _knew who he was.

'Sides tackled him.

Like I said, it was _awfully _funny.

Oh, yeah, I'm the _only one_ the Twins allow to use their nicknames-aside from each other and their charge, my friend Kayla.

And they call me 'Belle.

I'm fine with that.

So anyway... a bit about _me._

Everyone says I look like my mom, with my dad's hair and eyes.

Even my best friend, Emily.

She's thirteen, like me. Em has dark brown hair with _natural _auburn streaks in it.

I'm kinda jealous.

Em wears glasses, and is on the shorter side of average, like me.

The other girls 'round here are mostly our age, too.

Except Amanda. She's sixteen. Her talent is medical stuff, and her guardian is Ratchet. she absolutely _absorbs _everything he tells her.

Elizabeth is thirteen, and has a crazy logical streak. She's a tactician, taking after her guardian, Prowl.

Kayla's twelve and a half. She has a _working jetpack_ and her guardians, the Twins, are teaching her Jet Judo.

Bridget's thirteen. She's amazing with a gun, right off the bat. Everyone jokes that she's so good, she doesn't need a guardian.

But her guardian is Wheeljack.

Anna's thirteen, too. She's the best sniper of our mini unit, and she's also an _excellent _spy. She's got Mirage-a.k.a. Dino- as her guardian.

Sammi's twelve and a half. She's also an excellent sniper, but her _real _talent lies in hand-to-hand combat. Her weapon of choice is a set of knives: a pair in her combat boots, in holsters inside, and a pair in the sleeves of her leather 'hitwoman jacket', as she likes to call it. Her guardian...well, she doesn't have one. At least, not anymore. Her guardian _was_ Hound. She wears bangles made from his armor.

Em's guardian is Jazz. She has a _crush_ on him.

She also treats 'Bee like he's her brother. Especially when they're plying _video games. _Especially _Halo_. Nobody can beat them, whether they're alone or everyone on the two of them. We hook up all our Xbox, but we still haven't managed to beat them...in _three years._

__Em's a saboteur, just like her guardian. She's learning as muchas possible from him. She's also a great long-distance sniper. She's also good with hand-to-hand in a pinch. But overall, she's a saboteur.

Me? Just my luck. I get to be _unit scout._ On account of me being super sneaky when I was younger._ Nobody ever caught me. _But I'm still a great fighter, and 'Hide gave me a pair of pistols that he made by himself!

So it's all good.

The other day, we had a sleepover in the rec. room.

We played Truth or Dare. (Not my choice...or my favorite.)

Em asked me, and I chose truth.

I've figured out it's _always _safer to go with truth than have to do something embarrassing... or that'll get you in trouble.

She asked me _who I had a crush on._

And of course I had to be honest.

So I told her. Wait for it...

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Kayla tackled me, yelling something like "They're my guardians!"

I was just like "yeah, I know, but..."

They all started going "Ooh" and being silly.

I'm just sitting there, and I go:

"So who do _you guys _like?" Be honest!"

Em blushed and stammered out "J-J-Jazz..." real quiet.

The others started to admit theirs.

Kayla said 'Hide, and I just hollered, "He's _my guardian!"_

'Manda said she was crushin' on Bee, and Beth said "Prowl," very quietly.

Anna said 'Raj, and Bridget said _Bluestreak._

Sammi said _Smokescreen._

I couldn't believe them!

The chatterbox and 'Destiny's Child'?

I was just like "Primus, you guys!"

Yeah, we swear like Cybertronians.

Me more than the others.

Blame 'Hide. He's notorious for swearing.

So there it is.

And that's it.


	2. Chapter 2: Fourteen

**AN: Yay! Another chapter, another day! Fastest update EVER! So without further ado. I give you Chapter 2: Fourteen.**

I'm fourteen now-and I finally get to see some _action_!

A 'Con was sighted...in _Minnesota!_

I've never been to Minnesota...although I have always wanted to visit all 50 states.. So I guess this is a good start!

Sure, we're just fourteen-but we have Kevlar and stuff that the 'Bots and my dad sized down to fit us.

Cool, right?

I'm so excited!

Whoops, gotta go-Dad and 'Hide are yelling for me!

6 Hours Later

Whoo! That was great!

But I never realized how _complicated _this is!

So we fought and killled the 'Con-that was _fun._

But when we got back, 'Manda had to check us for injuries. We had to write out reports and go to a 'debriefing'. That was super boring.

Considering Charlotte was there.

And Simmons. I thought he got fired.

And Galloway. I wonder when they found him. Dad pushed him out of a plane.

Dad: I did not! He opened the chute _on _the _plane. _I did _not _tell him to.

Me: Whatever, Dad. You planned it. You and Bobby.

I finally figured out _why_ Bobby hates Galloway so much. He's _horrible_. And worst of all?

He thinks the Autobots are _machines_. To be _exploited._

I told him what I thought of _that_.

In other words, I got up in his face and screamed at him for twenty minutes, my friends adding in their opinions from time to time.

The Pit has no wrath like a femme angered.

Thank you, Ironhide.

Dad has a few choice words to describe Galloway.

I do, too, but I usually just call him a jerk. Or sometimes a son of a b.

More often than not, I use son of a pylon. Thnk you, 'Hide for teaching me so many Cybertronian cusses.

'Cause Galloway don't know what _any of them_ mean.

It's real fun, 'cause we can cuss him out and he doesn't even know it.

Enough of my ranting.

'Hide got hurt-_I'm not kidding. _He took a blast to the shoulder.

So did 'Sides. Sunny and Kayla are in the medbay with him now.

So that was my first 'Confighting experience.

...And man, was it fun.

...Oh yeah, did I tell you that we nicknamed Ratchet's computer Teletraan 1?

It was 'Bee's idea.

**AN: Find the G1 reference and put it in your review for extra energon goodies!**

**Please review! No flames please! Flames will be converted into energon goodies for kind reviewers! And I need a beta! Anyone? Anyone? **


	3. Chapter 3: Eighteen and In Shock

**AN: I had to do year-skipping to get to the good part...and because I couldn't think of anything for those in-between years. So if you're confuzzled, Annabelle is now eighteen...and about to have the shock of her life.**

**And thank you to Lambor Terror Lep for reviewing! Energon goodies for you! =D**

**Now, I give you the third chapter of Welcome to My Life!**

**Enjoy!**

I'm eighteen years old today! WHOO!

Hey, someone's knocking. Be right back.

5 Minutes Later

Yeah, guy, I know I'm eighteen. C'mon, Sunshine, quit stating the obvious.

Noo...I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you ask? Did my dad put you up to it? (Twins shake their heads **AN: Holoforms! Just so you're not confused!)**

No? Okaayy then...

You WHAT?!

Guys...I...I...will you please leave me alone with my thoughts?

Get out! Please just go!

Please.

5 Minutes Later

Can you believe it?!

That was Sunny and 'Sides! And they said they_ love me!_

Ohh...my head hurts...

Do you think I was too harsh with them?

**AN: Yeah, was Annabelle too harsh with the poor Twins? Remember who she had a crush on!**

**let's hope Ironhide doesn't go after them...**

**Annabelle: Why...? Oh, right. It's ****_because _****he's 'Hide and it's ****_because _****he's super overprotective of me.**

**Me: Maybe, Annabelle...maybe. Jazz would do the same thing...I'm sure. Not like he's ****_my _****guardian or anything... oh slag. I just gave it away, didn't I Annabelle?**

**Annabelle: Yup.**

**Me: Oh slaggitall... Yeah. I'm Em. Happy now?**

**Annabelle: Very.**

**Jazz: EMILY!**

**ME: Oh scrap, gotta run...Jazz used my full first name. He's pissed. Later, Annabelle! Please review, readers! Energon goodies for good reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

Whoop-de-eo, another 'Con sighting.

But Rachet says it's the Flying Dorito of Doom, a.k.a Starscream, a.k.a Screamy, a.k.a. Screamer.

Yeah, him.

~Authoress POV~

Annabelle ran for the rec. room, ready to head out to wherever Starscream was.

The 'Bots who were going- 'Hide, 'bee, 'Raj, Jazz, and Optimus- and the rest of her unit were waiting for her.

"About time!" yelled Kayla and Sammi at the same time, laughing. The eight girls split up and piled into four of the 'Bots alts- Anna and Bridget with Mirage, Annabelle and Beth with 'Hide, Amanda and Sammi with 'Bee, and Em and Kayla with Jazz- and they set off.

~Annabelle's POV~

I had nothin' against smashing some 'Con into a scrapheap, but this was S_tarscream._ The _Second in command_.

I'd heard he was a tougher enemy than most 'Cons, but not as good as Shockwave, who was _also _a crazy scientist, according to 'Jack.

I really hope we never meet _him._

The song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi came on the radio.

_Whoa-oh, we're half way there _  
_Whoa-oh, Livin' on a prayer _  
_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _  
_Whoa-oh, Livin' on a prayer Livin' on a Prayer_

I smacked the dashboard, yelling, "Shut up, 'Hide!"

Beth was cracking up on the passenger seat.

"And _you!" _I turned on her.

"We're here," came 'Hide's voice. "Everybody out."

We all hopped out of the various 'Bots' alts just before they transformed.

"So what's the plan, boss-bot?" Sammi asked Optimus.

"_It goes how it goes," _Bee said through the radio.

Beth looked a bit disappointed. Like guardian, like charge, I guess.

"Getting anything, 'Hide?" I asked, moving closer to his pede.

"He looked down at me. "Hmm... He's over there. I think." he told us, jerking his helm to the side. "Kinda hard to miss."

"Okay." I motioned to my friends to follow me, and we snuck over toward where 'Hide had indicated, guns ready.

"Now!' I yelled.

We charged.

Screamer jumped was him alright.

He grabbed me, Kyla, Beth, and Em.

Slag it.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"IRONHIDE!"

'Hide was already running toward us.

But it was too late.

I saw Em's face turning white. She deathly afraid of heights, unless she's in an airplane. A

And now Starscream was flying with _us _in his servos.

He knocked out all four of us.

How he did, I'll never know.

24 Hours Later

I'm so glad I carry notebooks with me.

Kayla, Beth, Em, and I are currently sitting in a cell that's really more like a steel box.

I hope the 'Bots find us! And _soon._

This is scary.

And I don't scare easily. Really I don't.

Oh, slag. The "door"-really the hinged ceiling of our box- just opened up.

It's Starscream.

He's reaching down into our box! He's gonna take someone!

Slag!

I'm screaming obscenities at him-he's taking Em and Kayla! NO!

~Authoress POV~

Annabelle watched in horror as her friends were pulled out. The top of the box slammed shut with a finalized "clang".

From inside the box, Annabelle could hear her friends shrieking obscenities at Starscream. The sounds were fading fast.

Annabelle returned to writing, terrified for her friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Captivity

**AN: So, ****_so_****, sorry! I'm so lazy :( But! It's finished! I'll probably update daily until it's all up :) Or...you know...like three times a week, or whenever possible, or..you get the point. Miko's been bugging me to write some TF: Prime, sooo...**

**I don't own Transformers...:'(**

**A little fluff here, might make your teeth rot!**

**No, it's not that much...I don't think...**

~Annabelle's POV~

I'm terrified that my friends will be horribly injured, or worse, killed. But that's the fear speaking. I know they won't. They'll use us to lure the 'Bots here.

So they can kill our guardians, right before our eyes.

It won't work.

They won't be able to take the Twins, and 'Hide, and Prowl and Jazz, on at the same time.

Idiots.

~Authoress POV-NEST HQ~

Ironhide, The Twins, Prowl, and Jazz were all in a very, _very_ worried state of mind. Sideswipe's pranking had reached an all-time high, Jazz was incredibly quiet, Sunstreaker had locked himself in his room, Ironhide was pacing, and Prowl? Who knew what he was up to!

Sammi, Amanda, Bridget, and Anna were playing video games to keep themselves from worrying.

Sunstreaker emerged from a hallway, and said, "What do you think those Decepticreeps are doing to Kayla and 'Belle and the others?"

From an opposite hallway, Prowl replied, as controlled as ever, "Perish the thought." His thoughts were a guess on what Sunstreaker was thinking, but it was probably pretty close to the truth!

Sideswipe shuddered, knowing exactly what his twin _was_ thinking, and spun around. "_No, _Sunny!" he nearly shouted.

"Don't call me that!" snapped the golden twin. 'Anyway, are we going to sit here on our afts like lazy Towers, or are we going to be warriors?"

Sideswipe grinned. "Warriors, dear brother."

Sunstreaker scowled.

"Let's kick some aft." said Jazz.

~Em's POV~

Ohhh...the ground is _so_ far away! I _hate_ heights!

I hope Jazz and the others rescue us..._soon..._

~Kayla's POV~

Em's dangling from the Dorito's other servo. Her face is turning green.

I know she hates heights.

Please, Sides, please, Sunny, please come rescue us!

**AN: So. Epically. Short. I appear to be incapable of long chapters...anyway! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Torture

**AN: I said daily and will TRY to keep to that...unless miss Miko decides I shouldn't be working on this one...Oh, Amber too. They're extremely stubborn. And they have ways of, well, getting their way. Sooo anyway...**

~Authoress POV~

Kayla let off a round of curses that would have made Ironhide and Ratchet proud as Starscream unceremoniously dumped both girls on a flat surface.

In front of Megatron.

Em added in her opinion, swearing loudly and creatively.

If they could just escape...the 'Cons would _never_ know what hit them.

The two girls shared a malicious glance, giant grins spreading across their faces.

~Kayla's POV~

If Em was the sneaky one, I was the muscle. And to be honest? That was exactly right.

We used a tactic my guardians had come up 'd come up with it to avoid the Hatchet's wrenches, but it would work in this situation too.

We sprinted around on the tabletop (or whatever it was), hollering at the 'Cons.

I yelled, "Hey Megs! Power hungry much?"

Emily added, "Nah, he's just a freakin' tyrant!"

We both laughed. That continued, until Screamer apparently got annoyed and pinned us down. We squirmed frantically, but couldn't get loose.

Not. Good.

~Em's POV~

This little, silver, spider-'Con walked toward us, with some type of injector thing.

I recognized it instantly.

I feel _so_ sorry for my big brother.

~Authoress POV~

All Em and Kayla could do was watch in horror as the small 'Con came closer. Maybe this wouldn't hurt...

No such luck. The girls felt some type of needle jab them, and the girls screamed.

And again.

And again.

~Annabelle's POV~

This is bad. This is very, very bad. I don't know how long we've been here, because the light never changes, but it must have been a few days. At least.

So much for never letting a 'Con take you to a second location.

I gotta admit, we're scared. Really, really scared.

And we don't scare easily.

Beth is as calm and logical as ever. (Her guardian is Prowl. What do you expect?) and she's been searching our cell for a possible weakness.

So far, she hasn't found anything.

Sadly.

~Beth's POV~

I hear shots. Prowl did mention something about Decepticon infighting, but he said it was usually weaponless.

Weaponless as in no guns of any type.

Hm...

Could it be?

Oh no. Screamer's back.

~Authoress POV~

Starscream lifted Annabelle and Beth out of their cell and took them to the place where the other two girls were. Their screams joined those of Em and Kayla.

~Sunstreaker's POV~

"Hey, do you hear that?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sounds like our charges." I added.

Sideswipe beamed. "Yep, that's right, Sunny!"

"Don't call me Sunny."

"Pinpoint where their screams are coming from, and we obviously pinpoint them!"

"Sideswipe?"

"Yes, Sunny?"

"Shut up."

My twin glared at me and turned away.

I smirked.

Jazz cracked up.

Prowl and Ironhide ignored our little 'family spat'.

_Well, that's normal...NOT. _I told my brother over our twin bond.

_Prowl rarely ignores us. _he replied.

_Usually because _you_ got us in trouble, Sideswipe._

_Good point_.

~Jazz's POV~

"They're...that way." Prowl said.

"Well, that's good. Cause Ah'm gonna kick the scrap outta Screamer!" I yelled, running down the corridor. From the footsteps behind me, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were right on my heels.

**AN: Whew! This might be the longest chapter yet...anyway. Reviews fuel the muse (and motivate me to update more often). So Send in those reviews, people! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
